Reflections
by WebzForevz
Summary: Beca's known that he (That's right, he) was different for a while, it's just about time he comes out, and with the year ending, he can start his transition and be good as new for next year. He just hopes everyone accepts him along the way, but of course he knows that's not how the world works. FTM!Beca Mitchsen and side Chacie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I've only seen a few Trans Beca fics, so I decided to write my own because hey! Why not? This is set Beca's freshmen year, but it's 2015 because I had to include some stuff from now.**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Pitch Perfect.**

When Beca arrived at Bella's practice for the last time, he (that's right, he) was ten minutes late. Of course, he was only late because he was arguing with herself on whether or not to do what he wanted to do, but Aubrey didn't know that. And that's why when he walked in he was immediately faced with a glare.

"Um… Hi." Beca said awkwardly, all eyes on him. "I uh… I wanna say something. Something I've been hiding for a long time, and it would be nice if you could all… Sit."

As the other Bella's moved to their seats slowly, followed by the disapproving gaze of their leader, Beca walked to the front of the girls. Intimidated by their stares, he looked towards the ground.

"I'm quitting the Bella's. I'm not coming back next year" Beca mumbled, but heard a few gasps.

"Aca- _scuse_ me?" Aubrey shouted.

Chloe was the most shocked, her being Beca's best friend. "Why? I thought we were your family, what happened?"

Beca opened his mouth, scared to say what he needed to. "I can't stay in the Bella's because… Boys aren't allowed in the Bella's." he stated, earning confused glances from everyone in the room.

"Uh, what?" Fat Amy asked.

Beca took a deep breath, and exhaled. "You guys are my best friends. After a while of being in this group, I decided that this was something I had to tell you. I came to terms with it only this year, but it's something I'm subconsciously known for a long time. I'm… A guy. Not really anywhere else but between the ears, but that's where it matters. So, I can't be in the Bella's because it's an all female group."

The only one who truly understood what he meant was Cynthia Rose who was nodding along, albeit sadly that Beca was leaving the group.

"I'm still confused." Fat Amy said, earning a slap from Chloe who nodded for Beca to continue.

"Most of you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Basically, I'm transgendered. Like… Chaz Bono or Caitlynn Jenner. Except, the opposite of Caitlynn Jenner since I'm a guy, not a girl. I don't know if I'm making any sense." Beca fumbled with his hands, too afraid to look at any of the girls now that he revealed his biggest secret."

"So… Do you like guys or girls?" Jessica asked from the back row.

Beca looked up, surprised Jessica talked. "Girls. I've known that for a while. It's why I was so adamant about not being Treble-Boned by Jesse."

Aubrey walked over to her, and Beca braced himself for the ridicule from his former leader.

All Aubrey did was hold out her hand. "No boys allowed." she smirked, Beca looking up at her.

Beca smiled for the first time since he arrived, reaching into his pocket and handing it over to the blonde.

Chloe got up, and Beca turned to face her, a nervous smile on her face.

 _Oh god what if she slaps me for not telling her, what if she doesn't accept me oh god._

He closed her eyes, scared of Chloe's reaction, but all he felt was warm arms wrap around him. His body instantly relaxed, reciprocating the hug. "It's okay Beca, I'm still your friend. We all are." Chloe said, the rest of the Bella's nodding their head.

Cynthia Rose spoke up after the hug ended. "So, do we gotta use guy pronouns now?"

Beca nodded. "And what would your name be?" Cynthia continued.

"Well, I never really chose one, but I don't think I want one close to my 'real name' because I think it would just remind me too much of this female me. So, if you guys have any recommendations I'd take them."

That's when all the Bella's started shouting out ideas, Cynthia Rose said 'Alex', Jessica said 'Damien', Ashley said 'Dan', Aubrey said 'Liam', but everyone stopped when Stacie said "Dustin" because apparently it was 'hot'.

"Dustin." he said, trying it out. "Yeah, yeah Dustin. That's a nice name. What do you guys think?"

Chloe grinned. "I think it sounds great for you, _Dustin_." she said, while giggling.

"Alright, Dustin it is." Dustin smiled.

 **Sorry for this short chapter, It's just a prologue. Next chapter WILL be longer!** **Alright guys, vote whether you want: Bechloe (Or Duchloe I guess), Mitchsen, or Steca (or Stustin, I guess again). The other ships will be decided after (If Bechloe is chosen, it's side Staubrey, if Mitchsen is chosen, side Chacie, if Steca is chosen, side Chaubrey. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST: This will probably never get updated this fast again, sorrz.**

 **So, the ship that's chosen was… Mitchsen! Sorry for the rest. So that means side Chacie! Yay! Also, in this fic Chloe and Aubrey are able to do Grad School and are able to do Bella's while they do it, but that's gonna be explained after Beca graduates and stuff, and that's in a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

It had been a week after Dustin had left, and this was the first time he and Chloe had met after his confession. She invited him over to talk more, she had been so busy with Bella's practice and trying to recruit a new member that he hadn't been able to see him.

Walking into her cream colored apartment that she shared with Aubrey, he saw her on the couch with a box of pizza and went to sit down. Chloe placed her laptop on the table and turned to face him. "Hey, how are you?" She asked, smiling. Chloe noticed he stopped wearing makeup, he had for a little bit before quitting the Bella's but she had no idea why until now.

"I'm good, a bit of a rough week telling my parents and Jesse- Oh, Jesse was a hard one. He thinks he's gay now." Dustin laughed taking a slice of pizza, Chloe joining in. "But besides that, it's good. I met with the school board and they agreed that once I start my transition, I'll be able to be switched over to the guy dorms next year."

"That's great! I have to tell Aubrey!" Chloe hugged him, and Dustin blushed at the mention of Aubrey. He had always liked the blonde, but he didn't know if she would like him back after all the fights they had this year, would she even like him? Would she be disgusted if he liked her? And would she even want him with his body? He shook the thoughts from his head, and ended the embrace.

"So um… You might hate me, but what if next year I join the Treblemakers?" Dustin spoke as he took a bite of his pizza."

Chloe stopped for a moment. "Yeah that's fine, but what about the No-dating-treble's rule that we have?"

Dustin hesitated for second. Chloe was acting pretty strange. Did she know if Aubrey… No. Don't think like that. "Oh right… But, I don't think any Bella would want me anyway with my… Condition, so there's no point." he shrugged.

Chloe smiled sadly. "Don't think like that Be-Dustin," she looked at him, and he just smiled, he knew people wouldn't just immediately get it. "I bet one of the Bella's like you."

"I wish." he responded.

"Speaking of that stuff, I was researching about transgender stuff, I think all the Bella's are, and the hormones, will you be taking them?" Chloe asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I've been seeing a therapist for about six months, a little after joining the Bella's, and I think she's going to give my doctor the recommendation soon so I can take testosterone, that's the hormone, and I'll think I'll cut my hair this week, but I don't know what to get."

Chloe grinned. "Ooh! Let me help! I'm great at hair!" Chloe studied his face for a minute, then snapped her fingers. "Oh I got it! You should get a shorter version of the Justin Bieber hair! It'll match your face shape, and anything shorter would look a little… Lesbian-ish?"

Dustin laughed. "Alright, I'll get that. I'll also need a new wardrobe, think you can help me with that?"

Chloe just enthusiastically nodded. "This is gonna be _so_ much fun! You're gonna look great by the time I'm done!"

"I'm now slowly regretting this." Dustin stated, earning a slap from Chloe.

 **XxxxxX**

Dustin sat in the chair across from his therapist, this was his first meeting with her after he came out to his close friends and family, so he was explaining what had happened.

"So, I told everyone. They were really supportive, especially Chloe. But then I mentioned next year that I wanna join the Treblemakers but then she said stuff about the code about not having sex with Bella's and stuff. I was confused, does she know if Aubrey likes me? I know it sounds like Chloe likes me, but we already established we friendzoned each other, which is pretty funny, but really, what if Aubrey doesn't like me and I ask her out? That would ruin everything! Even though we're not friends anyway… But still!"

"Now, I don't know how Aubrey's feeling, but I do know from what you've told me that she seems understanding when she's not yelling at you at Bella's practice, so I don't think she would stop being friends with you. And that's if she didn't feel the same. Do you think there's anyway she _could_ feel the same?"

"I.." he started, then stopped. "I don't know. I'm weird, right? Transgender. How could she like someone like me?"

His therapist looked at him sadly. "Thinking like that won't get you far. You're different, that's fine. Everyone's different. And Aubrey genuinely accepts you from what you've said, if she felt the same I don't believe there'd be a problem with you being trans."

"I guess." he shrugged.

The clock struck six P.M, and this signified the end of the session for this week, and as he was getting up his therapist stopped him.

"Dustin," she said. "I want you to have something."

He stopped, and turned to her. "Uh sure, what?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The therapist took out a paper from her pocket and gave it to him, and he unfolded it. When he read the words his eyes went wide. "A recommendation for T? Thank you!" he shouted, hugging her tightly.

"You deserve it Dustin, I can't wait to see the man you turn into." she smiled, and he grinned cheekily, basically skipping out of the room.

Dustin ran straight from the therapist to Chloe, who he knew would be walking out of her late day class at that time. When he spotted her, he ran up and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed at first, then saw it was him and relaxed.

"Hey, what's got you so happy?" She asked.

He shoved the piece of paper into her hands. "Look!"

She opened the paper and read it slowly, her look of confusion turning into a smile. "Oh my god, Dustin! Congrats!" she yelled, hugging him.

"Chloe, air, too tight." Dustin gasped for breath, and Chloe finally released him.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "So when will you start taking it?"

Dustin thought for a moment then shrugged, as both started walking towards the dorms. "I dunno, probably next week or two weeks or something, I've already had a doctor for a while, I just needed the recommendation. So soon. Oh, and I've got access to my bank account, we can go shopping whenever you're free."

Chloe clapped in joy. "I'm free this weekend, can I bring Aubrey and Stacie too? Aubrey and Stacie have become good friends so if I invite Aubrey she'll invite Stacie, and I really want to spend more time with Stacie.."

Dustin stopped. "Wait, what? You like Stacie? You're, what, bi?"

Chloe stopped too, eyes wide. "Oh crap, I didn't mean to reveal that. You can keep a secret, right?" Dustin nodded. "Good, it's just, she's so beautiful, ya know?" Dustin shrugged. "Yeah, so can we invite Aubrey and Stacie? I know you and Aubrey weren't the best of friends at Bella's practice, but you know she's really nice when she's relaxed." Chloe begged.

"Alright fine." Dustin caved in, mostly for the Aubrey part.

"Yay! I'll tell Aubrey when I get home!"

 **XxxxxX**

Their shopping trip to the mall was a success. At least, that's what Dustin would say, albeit a bit more hesitantly.

Sure, it was great, really, they got a lot of clothes for him and donated his more feminine ones (He had a few masculine articles of clothing) to a homeless shelter, and he loved the wardrobe, but there was just one moment he had with Aubrey that both made the trip but also he also regretted.

 _They had been to a few stores, and since Dustin hadn't gotten his haircut yet most of the story owners gave them weird looks for all the guys clothes, but he was happy._

 _At some point, Chloe somehow got alone with Stacie and ran off somewhere, probably to make out if all went Chloe's way, and that left Dustin and Aubrey._

 _As he was trying on a shirt, he heard Aubrey's voice from outside of the changing room. "The Bella's haven't been the same without you." She said._

 _He blushed, surprised Aubrey was even talking to him._

" _How so?" he responded._

" _We just have… Less energy." he noticed she said 'we', but didn't have much time to think about it before she continued. "I think Fat Amy misses you the most, she carries around a paper with a picture of a hobbit in her pocket and takes it out whenever she needs to work harder." They both laughed. "Even… Even I miss you, Dustin." she said quietly._

 _Dustin blushed, then opened the door to the changing room. "Uh... What do you think?" he asked. Aubrey looked at the shirt, admiring his flat chest. Dustin had told her, Chloe, and Stacie that he started to wear a binder, and it was quite effective._

" _It looks good," Aubrey said, looking up into Dustin's eyes._

" _Thanks." he said, not looking away. He had no idea what spiked this 'moment', but he wasn't complaining. He swallowed the lump in his throat. If he ever wanted to say anything, it was now, because why wait? Waiting to accept himself, that just made his transition happen later, so if he did something like this now, he could be with her longer, and get the rejection over with, more time to finish mopping. "Aubrey, I-"_

" _Hey guys we're back!" Chloe said, hair slightly ruffled._

 _Both their eyes snapped to the redhead and brunette. "Uh, what were you guys doing?" Dustin asked, gesturing to the hazy looks in their eyes and Stacie's crooked shirt._

" _Getting to know each other better." Stacie smirked, winking._

" _Got it…" Aubrey said slowly. She turned back to Dustin. "So, what was it you wanted to say?"_

 _Dustin froze. He didn't want to say it infront of Stacie and Chloe too, so he just shook his head. "I was just gonna ask if you knew anymore stores."_

 _He thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes, but she just responded. "Uh no, I think we hit every one in the mall. We do have a lot of clothes."_

 _He looked over to the tens of bags, and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."_

He sighed wistfully at the memory, wishing he could go back and tell her how he felt faster. But, it was long over, and no way of reversing time, so what was the point of thinking about it?

So, he decided to win Aubrey over later, transition first. Maybe he could get the girl once he could be seen as the guy they wanted.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I probably won't update that fast but I plan on making the chapters like 2000-2500 words, so they will be a good length.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter woohoo. Guess I lied about the 2000-2500 word thing, lol.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pitch Perfect :/

The first step to his transition was getting his haircut, so Chloe dragged him to the salon a few days after their shopping trip.

"It's time to get it Dustin, you have to before you start T, because… Ya know."

"Ugh, fine." he lifted himself off of his bed and went to get dressed. He stopped though, noticing Chloe was still in the room. "Uh, aren't you gonna turn around?" he asked, insecure about her watching.

"What? Oh! Oh my god I'm so sorry." she said, turning around.

"It's aight," he mumbled, changing into his new clothes.

While they were driving there, he was pretty nervous. Not because he'd ever regret this, he knew what he wanted, but because he was afraid he would be ridiculed. Of course, the Bella's wouldn't ridicule him, and Jesse would stop the Treble's from saying anything, but there were other people on the campus too, and there was Kimmy Jin… What if she kicked him out of the apartment before school ended?

He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts from his mind. They arrived at the salon, and Chloe ushered Dustin in. Somehow Chloe knew someone there, so he was immediately seated.

Chloe whispered into the hairdresser's ear, all he heard was 'boy', and 'he', so he assumed it had to do with his gender.

"What does he want?" the lady holding the scissors asked.

"A little shorter than the original Justin Bieber cut, just try to make him look as boyish as possible." Chloe explained.

The woman nodded, they gestured for Chloe to sit down as she began to work.

After an hour of snipping and cutting and measuring, the woman turned his chair around to face the mirror. Chloe came up to see. "You look great!" she grinned.

"Yeah, it's good. I just gotta start taking T and I'll start passing." he said. He knew he wouldn't pass as a guy yet, he still had some feminine features that made it hard, but he was getting there.

After Chloe paid, they went back to the car and drove home. "So, you and Stacie. What are you guys?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, we're… Something. I don't know if she wants to commit since she's supposed to be promiscuous, but I'm hoping we can maybe date. I just haven't taken her on a date yet." Chloe said, albeit sad.

Dustin looked over at her and noticed the drop in enthusiasm. "It's alright Chlo, she'd be crazy not to want to date you. If I didn't see you as a sister I'd be competing with her." he said to lighten the mood.

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just scared. I don't want her to break my heart."

"I don't either Chloe." Deciding he had to tell something about his crush on Aubrey, he continued the conversation. "Say, talking about our love life, can I tell you something?"

Chloe looked over at him for a quick second before turning back to the road. "Yeah, of course. Do you like someone?"

"Uh, yeah. Um… I like. Aubrey." he finally sputtered out.

Chloe lit up. "Really? Yes! I ship it!" the redhead grinned. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"Well actually…" Chloe's eyes grew wide.

"What? What happened? Did you already?"

"No, back at the mall, before you and Stacie interrupted us, I was about to tell Aubrey how I felt." Dustin mumbled.

Chloe's eyes grew somehow wider. "Really? Damnit I knew you two were having a moment, I can't believe we interrupted it! I'm so sorry."

Dustin just smirked at her scolding. "So um… Do you know if she likes me?"

Chloe hesitated for a second. "That's a complicated question." she started, cringing a little. "Aubrey doesn't like girls." She held up her hand to stop Dustin from interrupting. "Not what I meant. She doesn't like girls, but when she saw you, there was something. She wasn't sure what. Your demeanor, your stance, the way you spoke, all of this was attractive to her. Not how you looked, how you acted, who you were. Still likes you like that. Why? How does that make any sense? Because how you acted was exactly like a guy. In fact, she had trouble using 'she' pronouns with you because she was constantly referring to you in her head as 'he'." Dustin smiled at that. "I think she's always just seen you as a guy, she even lists it off as one of the reasons she didn't want you joining the Bella's. No guys allowed. So, yeah, she likes you. And I honestly think she'd date you right now, but if you want to wait to transition that would be fine."

Dustin grinned, and pumped his fist in the air, careful not to hit the car roof. Chloe just shook her head and laughed at her friend's goofiness, glad that he liked her Aubrey just as much as she liked him.

XxxxxX

After giving the recommendation from his therapist to the doctor, Dustin was immediately set to start testosterone. The day he was given his first set of shots, he went directly to Chloe's apartment to share the news.

He didn't have a car, so he had to run from the doctor's office (Which was pretty close to campus) all the way to her apartment (which was also pretty close).

Of course though, when he barged in he caught Stacie and Chloe making out on the couch. They jumped apart at the sudden noise, but Dustin still believed he lost a piece of his innocence.

"Dustin, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" Chloe asked, trying to mask her embarrassment.

He held up the bag of needles. "I got my T Shots, I was wondering, since ya know, you're studying to be a nurse, you could inject them into me, for like, practice."

"Oh, of course!" Chloe shouted excitedly, glad her friend trusted her with it.

Dustin handed them over, sitting down on the couch next to Stacie. She gave him a small wave, still uncomfortable about him catching her making out with his best friend.

Dustin rolled up his pant leg, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. What Chloe didn't know was that Dustin had an extreme fear of needles, and it was one of the reasons he was having her give him the shot.

"You need to relax Dustin, if you're tense than blood would squirt out of the hole that the needle will leave. I've seen it happen." Chloe explained.

Dustin tried to relax, but he was still scared. Then he felt the poke of the needle, and attempted to stay still for just a little bit longer. "There, all done." Chloe said, proud of her work.

"Thanks Chlo." he said. "Now unless you want me to stay, you too can get back to your… activities." he gestured vaguely to them.

"Actually, Aubrey's coming home in like five minutes if you wanna stay, we can have dinner together." Chloe responded.

Dustin thought about it for a second, a chance to spend time with Aubrey sounded good, and maybe he could finally admit his feelings. Knowing that she liked him took a big weight off of his shoulder. Plus, she hadn't seen his new haircut yet, so he could gage her reaction. "Alright, sounds cool."

"Yay!" Chloe cheered.

A few minutes after hanging out and talking, Aubrey walked through the door. "Hey Chlo." she said, turning her head to see her at the couch with Stacie and Dustin. "Hey, who's that-" she stopped abruptly. "Dustin! You got a haircut! Why hadn't I seen it before? And what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Stace was trying to make it to second base and I came so Chloe could give me my T shot." Dustin explained, earning a slap from Stacie. "And you hadn't seen it because I haven't seen you since I got it."

"Oh, well it looks really good." Aubrey said, causing Dustin to blush.

"Thanks." he mumbled in return.

"So anyway, we're gonna have dinner, Aubrey. Wanna join us?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Sure, but can we eat out, we have no food here."

"Oh, right. Well, we can go to that new restaurant down the street, I heard it's got some great Mexican food." Chloe suggested, earning nods of agreement from her friends.

XxxxxxxX

Making there way to the restaurant, Dustin looked down at the sidewalk the whole time to try and avoid seeing anyone he knew. He was still self conscious about his new haircut and what people would say.

Right before they made it to the doors, Dustin bumped into someone, falling on his bottom. "Well...," the older boy snarled. "If it isn't the tranny."

Ooh I wonder who it is. Who am I kidding, 'course I know who it is. I hope you guys liked the chapter, review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my very non linear friend.**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry but the reviews for chapter 1 never loaded for me until now, but Mitchsen had still won anyway. So yeah, no use in changing it, let's just continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Transphobia, bullying, etc.**

When Dustin looked up from the ground, he was surrounded. His friends were behind him, but sure weren't looking at him. In front of him was Bumper, Unicycle, and Donald.

"Well? Is the tranny gonna say anything?" Bumper continued to spit his bigoted words at him.

"Come on dude, let's just go, you know what Jesse said." Donald tried to interfere, putting a hand on Bumper's shoulder.

"Jesse can't do shit, I can kick him out whenever I want." Bumper said, knowing it wasn't true since Jesse was one of their best singers. "So I can say whatever I want to the faggot over here."

Dustin got up and dusted his dirty jeans, while Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey stepped in front of him. "I think you should go Bumper." Chloe commanded.

Bumper sneered at her. "Oh yeah, what're you gonna do? Hit me with your purse." He snorted at his own joke, then was hit with Chloe's purse.

He was almost knocked over, but Uni caught him. He rubbed his cheek, anger boiling. "You _whore_!" He attempted to grab her but Donald and Unicycle held him back, dragging him away. "This isn't the last of me! You'll regret this!" was all they could hear as they left.

The three girls and ex-Bella were silent for a minute until Aubrey spoke up. "Are you okay?" she asked, turning to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He relaxed into the touch. "Yeah, I'm fine. My butt kinda hurts now though." he said, trying to lighten the tension. It worked, at least he thought it did, for the other girls laughed though they were somewhat strained. "So can we get some food or what?" he asked.

"Always the impatient one." Stacie said, rolling her eyes as they all walked towards the restaurant.

When they got in they were immediately sat at a booth, Stacie and Chloe on one side and Aubrey and Dustin on the other. Dustin scoped the room in search of anyone he knew, luckily he didn't see anyone, and was able to relax in his seat.

They picked up their menu's, scanning the items on the list until they were satisfied with what they selected.

The waitress came over when she saw all their menus down. "Can I get you ladies something to drink?" she asked.

Dustin cringed at the choice of words. He knew he still had a little longer of T left for him to pass, but that didn't stop the dysphoria that overwhelmed him when he was referred to with anyone feminine.

Aubrey noticed his discomfort and spoke up. "Yes, I'll have a water, and _he'll_ ," she said, emphasizing her point by gesturing to Dustin who was now blushing. "have a Coke."

The waitress looked at her strangely, then realization dawned on her. She wrote down their orders, then turned to Stacie and Chloe.

"Uh, thanks." Dustin said meekly, still blushing.

"Of course Dustin." Aubrey responded, placing a hand on his leg which caused him to blush even more profusely.

"Um yeah." he stuttered, growing more nervous. He had never really been in this situation before, so he had no idea what to do.

Luckily, Chloe and Stacie interrupted their 'moment'. "So, you never told us what exactly happened when you told your parents." Chloe said.

"Oh right." Dustin spoke, clearing his throat to start the story.

 _Dustin knew he had to do this in person, so he drove up to his dad's place he parked the car in the driveway._

 _Coming up the walkway, he rubbed his hands on his pants to dry them. "Alright Dustin, you can do this." he whispered to himself._

 _Knocking on the door twice, he waited for his father to answer. About a minute passed before he heard footsteps approaching the door, and when it opened his father was shocked to see him. "Beca!" he grinned, Dustin visibly cringing at the name, though Mr. Mitchell didn't notice. "Come in, what brings you here?" he ushered Dustin through the doorway, closing the door behind him._

 _They walked into the living room, Dustin was glad the step monster wasn't here so he could just talk with his dad without her constant nagging or questioning. He sat down on the old couch, his father following._

" _Dad, I need to tell you something that I've… I've been holding this in for a while."_

 _His dad looked somewhat confused. "Yeah, anything."_

" _I'm… I'm transgender. Female to Male, I'm a guy. This might be hard to understand, but it really means that even though I'm biologically female, I'm a guy between the ears." Dustin attempted to explain._

" _Beca-"_

" _It's Dustin now." he interrupted, then gestured for his dad to carry on._

" _Dustin, I accept you. I accepted you when you told me you liked girls, I'll accept you now. I had a few transgender students, so though I don't know what you're facing, I do know about trans people." his father said, and Dustin began silently crying, a tear streaming down his face._

" _Thank you." he choked out, before hugging his dad._

" _Of course." Mr. Mitchell spoke softly._

"Wow, he was really cool about it." Stacie said, sliding her hand into Chloe's who intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, he was great. I called my mom after that, too, she was fine with it. Started researching, but it got uncomfortable when she asked me when I was getting a penis." Aubrey choked on her water, which she received halfway through Dustin's story.

The rest of the table laughed while Aubrey recovered. "Not funny." Aubrey stated, causing the rest to laugh a little harder.

After dinner, they left the restaurant in pairs, Stacie and Chloe walking just ahead of Aubrey and Dustin by a few feet.

Stacie leaned over while they were walking, whispering to Chloe. "So are they like a thing now?"

Chloe sadly shook her head. "Not yet, but they're both crushing on each other."

Stacie eyes lit up, clearly excited about that aspect. "Really?"

The redhead nodded. "Yep, Aubrey told me about her crush a while ago, and Dustin told me about it the day he got his haircut."

"Wait, a while ago? She liked him before the…?" Stacie trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"It's a long story." Chloe said.

Behind them, Aubrey and Dustin were talking away. When the conversation ended, Dustin decided that now was the time to do what he needed to do. "Aubrey, um."

"Yeah?" Aubrey turned to look at him more directly.

"Well… I was wondering, if, you want, we could go, together, on a date?" he ended it with complete and utter unconfidence, even slightly cringing at his own words.

Aubrey stopped abruptly. "Wait what?"

"Oh crap wait do you _not_ like me? Because Chloe said you did and if you don't then I'm sorry for ruining what little we have of a friendship-" Dustin rambled.

"Okay stop." Dustin looked at her, fear of rejection in his eyes. "First, I do like you." Dustin smiled a little at that. "And second, I'm sorry I didn't interrupt that spiel with a kiss but I wanted to save our first kiss for after our date."

"Date?" Dustin grinned.

"Yeah, date. I'll go on a date with you." Aubrey smiled back at him.

"Yes!" Dustin exclaimed, jumping up slightly in the air and throwing a fist up. When he landed, he looked at Aubrey who was attempting to hold back a laugh. "Oh uh, I mean, cool yeah, how about Friday night?"

 **XxxxxxX**

"So you finally asked her out, huh?" Jesse asked, moving the controller in his hands around.

They were in his dorm, playing xbox as Dustin recounted what had happened the day before.

"Yep, and she said yes." he grinned, replaying the memory in his head.

"Congrats dude. I'm thinking of asking this girl I like out too." Jesse continued to move around, trying to keep his character from being hit.

Dustin looked at him for a second, surprised. "You like somebody? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jesse shrugged. "You never asked. And yeah, her name's Mary Elise."

"Mary Elise? She was an old Bella before she got kicked out for sleeping with a… Treble."

Jesse blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That may have been me…"

"But I thought you liked me."

"I think that was just attraction. You're a brother to me dude. And no offense but I'm not gay." Jesse said, Dustin punching him on the arm. "Hey! Anyway, yeah I slept with her but then we became friends and now I have feelings for her. So, I'm gonna ask her out."

"Cool."

They spent the rest of the day playing video games and talking about their crushes, and various other topics involving relationships;

"So I think Chloe and Stacie are together, but Chloe's not sure if Stacie wants a relationship."

"Yeah, Jessica and Ashley, I think we all guessed that."

"Greg's _gay_?"

"Yeah, Cynthia Rose and Denise are back together which is awesome. OTP."

When Dustin finally went back to his dorm, he saw Kimmy Jin there and remembered he still had one last person to tell about his transition.

 **Oooh cliffhanger. Somewhat… Whoops I don't know. Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
